Mandate of Qudsi
The Mandate of Qudsi is the Achmetha protectorate set up in Herushalyim after the Yisraeli-Achmetha War. It lasted from 559 AS (488 BCE) to 855 AS (192 BCE) To see a list of the Generals of Qudsi, click here. The Mandate of Qudsi was followed by the'' Kingdom of Herushalyim, the ''Kingdom of Hevron, and the Union of the Northern Tribes. It was preceded by the Kingdom of Yisrael. History The Achmetha-Era Mādhai, named after its capitol in the Mādhai (OTL Medes) city of Achmetha (Ecbatana), had been rapidly expanding ever since the end of the Grand Mesopotamian War. The fractured Assyria and weakened Egypt and Yisrael had been a big opening for its expansion, and it quickly moved through Peninsular Maravia over the course of the fifth and sixth centuries (500’s-400’s BCE). Having absorbed the Assyrian successor state of Kingdom of Nineveh as well as absorbing the Babylonians, Achmetha went on a quest to take over the weakened Yisrael. After a war lasting thirty years, Yisrael was taken over and divided. Province of Ammun and Province of Zin were both made into autonomous provinces, while most of the north was directly absorbed into Achmetha’s pagan feudal system. Herushalyim was turned into a puppet of the empire, lest they wanted a full rebellion on their hands. The puppet was named the Mandate of Qudsi, after the native Mādhai word for the city. Qudsi was heavily Hevrit, and the Hevrit who lived there were devout. While the government itself didn’t have the ability to liberate Yisrael, the residents refused to convert. Though Judaism was banned at the beginning, they quickly managed to get Mādhai to change those laws. The leader of Qudsi was known as a “General”, as it was usually a general promoted to the position by the Mādhai leader. Internal Mādhai politics heavily swayed the decisions of Herushalyim, and most attempts for greater autonomy, at least in the beginning, were heavily squashed. The most notable of these rebellions was the Levi Revolt, the ten-year revolt of one of the aristocratic families. However, the mighty empire’s peace period soon ended, and Mādhai was forced to change its capital. The Achmetha period was over, and Mādhai was forced to move their capital to Anktho to better suit their growing population. This meant a disconnect with the ruling Mādhai class, and more freedom for Qudsi. Qudsi informally renamed itself back to Herushalyim around 200 years after its founding, a testament to the strength of the Hevrit. However, it would not be formally named back until after Mādhai's fall. Overall, the rule of Mādhai, while being somewhat intermediate, was long-lasting on Yisraeli culture. The rule of the Mādhai was ingrained into the memory of the Hevrit, and the Grand Testament would testify for that. After the final fall of the ruling class, a coup was proposed to put the Hebrews back in power. The coup worked better than expected, and much of the Hevrit middle class in Assyria and Arabia rose up to form their own nations against the falling Mādhai. Geography The borders of Qudsi were somewhat shaky, and changed throughout its time as a nation. Most of Yisrael’s settlements in the Hatiykhon Sea were already abandoned, but the surviving ones had been forcefully handed to Persia. However, the discovery of Gwanon towards the end of its existence called for a couple expeditions, and even a formal settlement being planned directly before the coup. The borders of Qudsi itself were set at the River Jordan towards the east, and contained Betel, Yericho, Beit-Horon, and Hevron in its breadth. Category:Nations Category:Former Nations